nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Leanbois
"Listen, if you're with me and we're gonna go all the way, Lean with me." '' ― '''Avon Barksdale' Leanbois are considered one of the most infamous and dangerous gangs in all of Los Santos. History The Leanbois was formed in the summer of April 18th, 2017 by original members [[Avon Barksdale|'Avon Barksdale']],' [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha]],' Tony Corleone',' Bob Coolidge '''and' Al Saab. The gang was named by '''Avon,' '''because of the members deciding to "'Lean'" at random times, therefore naming the gang the '''Leanbois.' They maintain a presence on Lean Street (Grove Street). Members are known for wearing red clothing, and often drive red vehicles. They are involved in all areas of major crime including gang warfare, gun and drug sales, hired hits, assaults, robberies, prison breaks, and killing police. The Return of Avon Avon returned to Los Santos with the intentions to gain a more significant presence for the Leanbois, while reuniting with original members; Buddha, Tony and Saab '''(Not including '''Bob Coolidge) They planned also to grow in numbers, this resulted in the Leanbois recruiting [[Eddie Delish|'Eddie Delish']], after being associated with the gang for some time. Otto and Cocaine The Leanbois heard about cocaine being sold around Los Santos, and were intrigued by it. This led them to meeting [[Otto Delmar|'Otto Delmar']] and [[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine'.]]' '''They provided them with cocaine. But there was lack of trust and hatred when '''Saab' first met [[Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde|'Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde']] at the dance club in Vinewood. Saab went up to Jackie as he took an immediate interest in her. Later that day, she befriended Otto, and despite Saab's efforts, he was unsuccessful when she eventually chose Otto over Saab. This caused a lot of tension between the Leanbois and Otto, and this only worsened when they decided to take her from work one day and take her as hostage in a bank robbery. Otto, coming into town and hearing about it, went to [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']] and proceeded to shoot both Saab and Buddha in the kneecaps. This event, however, resulted in Jackie getting kidnapped by both Saab and Buddha as they wanted to use her as leverage against Otto, who had told them that he didn't care about her. This later turned out to be a lie. When Otto heard about Jackie's death, and that the Leanbois were somehow involved in it - he retaliated by kidnapping Saab, and proceeded to drive to an abandoned farm and forcing information out of him. When Joe got to their location, they hauled Saab inside the car without knowing that Tony was getting reinforcements after finding them under the shed. Under one of the Los Santos bridges in the sewers, they started to plant large amounts of cocaine and guns on Saab, with Joe, [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Yung Dab']] and [[Francis "Frankie" Scaletta|'Francis "Frankie" Scaletta']]. They all shot at him before firing shots in the distance, and leaving him there for police to find. The Leanbois started to make a plan to take down Otto by planting C4 in his car, and setting it up ablaze. In order to distract Otto, Avon set up a meeting in front of the court house to have a face to face discussion, which neither had any intentions of doing so. When Otto didn't show up, Saab, on top of crane, spotted Otto on a roof opposite the court house, and told them what happened. Moments later when they came down from the ladder of the roof, both Otto and Joe got shot at by the Leanbois hiding in the bushes. The feud seemed to have died down, and neither appears to retaliate but there have visible signs of animosity towards the two parties whenever they would encounter each other. They never had to encounter each other until Otto started doing security for the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn']], which the Leanbois and [[Vagos|'Vagos']] were trying to attack, because the Vanilla Unicorn represented neutral ground. The Leanbois and [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']] found that they didn't like Otto's involvement with the Vanilla Unicorn, and proceeded to hunt him down. While looking for Otto, they found his right-hand man, Joe, standing outside the new apartments by the coast alone. This encounter resulted in Speedy, Buddha, [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky']] and [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel']] kidnapping Joe and threatening to kill him unless Otto paid them $150,000, which he did, through seven bricks of cocaine. After that an affiliate of both Vagos and Leanbois, [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']]' '([[�� Tang Gang ��|'Tang Gang']]), bought all 7 bricks of cocaine to save both gangs and to gain more respect from every member and to give back to those who’ve helped him grow. Grove Street and the Ballaz Buddha re-purchased his grandma's house on Grove Street, and this caused the rest of the Leanbois to purchase homes on Grove Street. They later started referring it to Grove Street as "Lean Street." This action provoked the [[East Side Ballaz|'Ballaz']] into an ongoing war between the Leanbois over turf, while the Ballaz proceeded to ask the Leanbois for rent money. Which they refused. The Disappearance of Avon and the New Members The Leanbois became increasingly inactive because of the disappearance of Avon and Eddie. Other members were also doing various other things, and suffered the fact of not being around at the same time. Because of this situation, it was hinted through others that the Leanbois were breaking up. This was not the case. Saab, Tony and Buddha decided to have a conversation about the current situation of the Leanbois and decided to try to hold down Grove Street more consistently, while they planned to start recruiting more members into the Leanbois. They decided to recruit Ricky Robins, Curtis Swoleroid, Denzel Williams 'and 'Ellie Dono. After proving themselves by going to war countless times Ricky, Curtis, Denzel and Ellie were made official Leanbois by Buddha '''& Tony'. The newest members also held down territory during turbulent times when other members were not in the city. The Leanbois are stronger than ever and look to expand their reach in the south side. Recent Events Leanbois had a relatively peaceful time, despite a few short-lived altercations with [[Misfits|'Misfits']] and '''The Ballaz'. However, After Denzel's trial the Leanbois went back to the south side. They had an unplanned discussion with the Chang Gang over issues with Leanbois enemy GSF, Anto Murphy 'and 'Wayne Biggaz. Buddha 'told [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang]]' '''that he was confused about why the '''Chang Gang' took interest in Leanbois wars with their local enemies.' Chang '''told him' that problems with '''GSF would mean problems with Chang Gang because they share a trap house. GSF later attempt a drive by on Leanbois and Dexx Martin ambushed them at Benny's garage. Meanwhile, Chang attempted to arrange a meeting between all parties to discuss their options going forward. Unfortunately, the meeting was interrupted by the shootout with GSF. The Leanbois & G$F have since resumed there ongoing feud, after a short time of peace. Relationships Current Enemies * The Families (GSF) Current Allies * Vagos * Chang Gang * HOA * Prung Gang * Tang Gang * [[The Russian Mafia|'The Russian Mafia']] Trivia * Back on the old server, they used to own a mansion in the hills - which to this day, is still labelled as the Leanbois Mansion. * Considered the most powerful and dangerous gang operating within the south side of Los Santos. * More like a family than a gang. Territory V2 - Version 2 Gallery Leanbois1.jpg|Lean with me Screenshot 76.png|OG Leanbois AvonLB.jpg|Avon (Inactive) LangBuddha.png|Buddha Tony-0.png|Tony SaabsPose.png|Saab Ricky.png|Ricky Ellie.JPG|Ellie Curtis1.PNG|Curtis Denzellean.JPG|Denzel Bob Coolidge1.PNG|Bob Lbpc1.JPG|Leanbois Prison Art 1 Lbpc2.JPG|Leanbois Prison Art 2 Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs